


midnight at the mulctuary money management

by linoone



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/M, Fic Trade, Implied Sexual Content, Making Out, canoodling in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linoone/pseuds/linoone
Summary: a search for a lost spyglass soon becomes a search for a suitable make out spot.





	

“Are you sure you left your spyglass at the bank? I know I lose my belongings at the theater all the time and it’s very easy to ask the ushers if they’ve found anything worth noting.”

“Gustav, I promise, we were close enough in that theater that if I didn’t notice anything, you wouldn’t either.”

The two let out a sigh in unison as they walked along the spotless corridors of a very empty Mulctuary Money Management, long closed for the day. The building always gave Gustav a feeling of discomfort with how unnervingly clean it was and just being in the presence of one of the most brainless men he had ever met whom Jacquelyn had the misfortune of having for a boss. If anything could make him appreciate his job as an assistant to Dr. Montgomery Montgomery no matter how dangerous it was, he would still prefer it over speaking to Arthur Poe for a matter of moments.

“I can check his office.” The filmmaker remarked as he ran a hand through his dark, curly hair that almost seemed like it was made of the shadowy corners of the building itself.

“I’ll help you. We’ll have to put everything back once we’re done looking.”

Gustav nodded, leading her into the office by the arm, clutching the fabric gently. There was a undisguised underlying tension between them, from how her gaze lingered on is figure that filled out his sharp, perhaps too expensive, suit for a moment too long and how his teeth subconsciously grazed his lower lip when he stared at her. Yet they were still professionals, even if what they just returned from was arguably a date, even though the term made them feel a little silly and more than a little juvenile.

He bent over the desk, carefully setting aside knick knacks and tasteless, stiff family photographs so he could look for the small object that might have been mistaken for a paperweight if not for the decoder and intriguing symbol etched into the cover. He had a similar set-up on his own desk, though the photographs had more of a life to them, with Jacquelyn, Monty, his sister and himself posing boldly on the set of  _ Ghosts in the Desert _ , smiles on their faces and laughter in their eyes. The photograph was very dear to him and a faint smile tugged at his lips at the memory.

“You know, we’re completely alone.”

“Do I need to remind you to get your head out of the gutter, Miss Jacquelyn?”

“Only if you’re willing to deny that’s where yours is well, Sebald.”

Gustav chuckled, burying his face into the sleeve of his shoulder. He certainly couldn’t deny his thoughts hadn’t drifted to a more uncouth place at least a few times as he moved aside more of the assorted junk.

“What about on the desk? You’ve cleared off a nice spot there.”

“Absolutely  _ not _ .”

“You’ve never protested against it before.”

He turned with an amused smile, eyebrows upturned in an almost tantalizing manner. “Can you imagine how many germs are on the surface of his desk? He’s nearly coughed out a lung every time I’ve had the displeasure of meeting him.”

His smile was returned by her with a gentle sneer as she stepped closer, letting a comfortable silence between them as if they were moments away from bursting into laughter at a joke they told with their eyes. “Any other ideas?”

Jacquelyn’s lips pursed inquisitively, her eyes glancing towards the ceiling in thought. “There’s a closet down the hall.”

They could hardly scramble their fast enough, forgetting all about the spyglass she had misplaced and more on undoing the tie around Gustav’s neck while still tugging him along by it at the same time. It was a hard task, but she was a very capable secretary among all of her other talents that he would gladly list off if asked.

The closet door was barely opened and closed before he was pushed against it, just barely avoiding hitting his though he knew if he did she would most certainly give him a kiss to make it feel better. However, Gustav found himself with no shortage of kisses as she pressed her crimson-stained lips precisely on top of his with so much energy and force that he felt like his knees might buckle beneath him. 

Each kiss landed in succession, as it was unlike Jacquelyn to be anything but accurate and powerful, a quality of hers that left him much too awestruck to truly respond in the way she deserved, though his hands were busy. First he hurried to pry off his coat, but she didn’t give him a chance to undo the buttons, pulling them open with ease as her lips left a trail of marks down his neck. He couldn’t contain the groan building up in his throat and he didn’t have too, letting the noise echo in the room.

“Remind me why we didn’t start doing… _ this _ earlier?” Gustav grunted out, jaw tossed back so she could have a better look for where she left her marks.

“We were busy.” She shrugged, nipping along the inner crook of his neck and shoulder before tugging him by the collar down so she could meet his lips again, her voice a low whisper. “And we didn’t realize how much adding  _ this _ to our relationship would work.”

They continued on until they had both sunken to the ground, Jacquelyn’s hips straddling his lap tightly, earning moans out of him as he massaged his thumbs along her upper thigh. WHen she stopped though, he glanced up in confusion.

“Gustav, are you ah… happy to see me?” She raised an eyebrow, gesturing down to a very noticeable bulge in his pants.

Lips curved into a questioning frown, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a spyglass that was very much not his. “Well, I do have some good news for you.”

There was a silence between them before they burst into laughter, the spyglass being moved away so they could continue, her blouse tugged off and a certain piece of lingerie was slid off from beneath her skirt while his trousers were undone and slid down to his ankles to show off his very fashionable sock garters.


End file.
